The invention concerns a spectrometer comprising an entrance slit and the production of said entrance slit, and it particularly refers to a compact spectrometer, which has a miniaturized design. Such spectrometers are used in large numbers for the most diverse measurements, such as, for example, in colorimetry, routine analyses in laboratories or in industrial process measurement technology. For these reasons, it is important to provide spectrometer systems with compact measuring heads that can be inexpensively manufactured, have quick measuring times and high spectral resolution.
DE 103 04 312 A1 discloses a compact spectrometer which consists of an entrance slit, an imaging grating, detector elements arranged in the form of lines or of a matrix, and elements of control and evaluation electronics. In this case, the entrance slit and the detector elements are located on a common carrier, on whose free surfaces the control and evaluation electronics are arranged. The imaging grating is arranged in the spectrometer housing, which is connected to the carrier by auxiliary means in the form of a fixed bearing and a loose bearing for precise fitting and secure assembly.
EP 1 041 372 A1 discloses a spectrometer comprising an entrance slit for the entrance of measuring light, said entrance slit being arranged on a carrying body in the form of a housing. The carrying body is further provided with a reflection-diffracting grating and an optoelectric detecting device which is securely pre-positioned on a base plate. The carrying body and the base plate comprise mutually cooperating, mechanical positioning means for defined positioning of these parts.
The following substantial disadvantages of these prior art devices result, in particular, for serial production in large numbers.
The entrance slit is an expensive individual part. The complexity of adjustment for precise mutual positioning of the individual parts is high. A reduction of the distance between the entrance slit and the detecting device in the sense of a miniaturization of the spectrometer is subject to narrow limits.